Vehicle interior parts such as vehicle steering wheels, handles of handbrake levers or gearshift knobs are covered with leather in higher quality fitting variants. A piece of leather which is cut to size is wrapped around the vehicle interior part, and the opposed ends, which abut each other after wrapping, are sewn together. Until now, this sewing cannot be carried out by machine and must therefore still take place by laborious manual work. Seamstresses require 50 to 70 minutes for one vehicle steering wheel.
It is an object of the invention to indicate a more favourably priced method for covering a vehicle interior part with leather, in particular a leather steering wheel. In addition, a favourably priced vehicle interior part is also to be provided.